Radioactive
by daltonacademybro
Summary: Daltonverse!AU: Evan and Ethan Brightman are two of the last survivors of Dalton Academy. The Zombie Apocalypse is starting. They board a plane to a safe haven, but is it too good to be true? Pairings include: Sebevan, Niff, Dwighthan and Jogan.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_May 1st, 2012_

You would've thought it was a normal day. Everything went along as it was supposed to go. Everything was fine.

Or so it seemed.

"Evan? What's that sound?" Sebastian asked, looking around the shelves of the library for the noise,

"I dunno. Can we not worry about it? I'm trying to study, finals are soon."

"I'm rubbing off on you. C'mon Brightman, you're a Windsor, loosen up." the taller boy said, stepping around the blonde's chair and rubbing his shoulders lightly. "At least go check out that noise."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm faint of heart, you know that."

"Or just a diva."

"Go look!" Sebastian whined.

"Fine." Evan said, slamming his book closed and standing up from his chair towards the direction of the sound. Eventually the noise led him outside and he was about to give up before he finally found the source.

There was a figure limping in the courtyard, as though he had been injured. Naturally, Evan went to go help but stopped short once he got a better look.

He identified the figure as Reed Van Kamp, but something was /definitely/ off.

The normally groomed and immaculate boy was shaggy and disgruntled, and his shirt and pants were torn. Evan approached him cautiously.

"Reed? God, you look like shit.."

"Well spotted."

"I bet you knew I was gonna ask but..what happened?"

"It's starting."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The outbreak. Everything we've prepared for. It's finally happening."

Evan blinked a couple times before shaking his head.

"No..no way, absolutely not. This isn't actually happening."

"Evan.."

"No! I refuse to believe it!"

Reed stood up fully, slightly bending his hurt leg as he was in quite a bit of pain.

"Evan. I barely got out alive, Lima is infested." Reed blinked once before wiping his eyes. "Shane's already dead. I-I had to end it. For him. He gave me specific instructions in case this ever happened...it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life."

Evan widened his eyes. This is too unreal.

Evan broke out in a run, running and running until he got to the Far East end of the Dalton building.

And he screamed.

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN NOW?! THE ONE TIME OF MY LIFE I'M ACTUALLY HAPPY, AND THEN ALONG COMES THE FUCKING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE. THANKS A LOT GOD, OR WHOEVER THE FUCK IS UP THERE. YOU ARE AMAZING." he bellowed, sticking his middle finger up towards the air.

He spun around on his heel, coming face to face with Chaz. Or..was it Chaz? It looked more like a rotting version of Chaz.

Evan let out a dry sob.

"C-Chaz? oh god, it's already hit Dalton.."

Evan ran towards the library and to his boyfriend, who was comforting him confusingly, as the blonde was in near-hysterics.

"Evan? What's happened..?"

"We need to leave. Now."

"Alright, we can go back up to Stuart-"

"No. I mean leave Dalton."

Sebastian looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Leave Dalton? Why?"

"Okay, this is really hard to explain seeing as you aren't a Windsor, but long story short, the Apocalypse is happening and we need to leave."

Sebastian let out a hollow laugh.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound? The apocalypse? That's a load of shit."

"I'm serious! This is the real deal, Smythe."

"Ooh, breaking out the last name, are we?"

"I don't have time for this!

"Oh yeah. Ain't nobody got time for the end of the world."

Evan was about to retort but froze. There was a rather hideous looking person standing right behind his boyfriend, ready to strike.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Sebastian. Don't. Move."

"Cut it out, Evan, this is stupid-"

He was cut off by Evan leaping onto his shoulders, kicking off and landing behind him, slamming a book into the shoulders of a random guy.

"Evan! What the hell, you can't just hit a person with a book.."

"Sebastian, this isn't a fucking person, this is a /zombie/, and I just saved your life."

Evan turned back to the body, gasping softly once it raised its head.

The zombie was what was left of a normally handsome boy named Derek Seigerson.

"King of Hearts..god, this is worse than I expected."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"I told you, dumbass, that's a zombie. Get that through your thick skull!"

Evan ran over to his bag where he knew he kept his Swiss knife and ambushed the figure from behind, stabbing it in the back.

"Holy..what the fuck, you keep a Swiss knife in your bag?"

"Sebastian. I love you. I really do. More than anything. But for your sake and for the school of Dalton, shut the fuck up."

Evan returned back to the zombie, slashing it across the chest, the wounds opening but not bleeding.

"How the fuck do you kill this thing?" He grumbled, stabbing and twisting and slicing.

Sebastian raised his hand timidly.

"I heard that you're supposed to decapitate it."

Evan sighed softly.

"Worth a shot."

He swiftly leaped onto one of the surrounding desks, launching himself off of it and landing on the zombie's back.

"Nighty-night King." Evan whispered, chopping at it's neck in one quick cut.

The head flew off the rest of the body, rolling behind a nearby shelf, leaving a trail of quickly-drying blood.

"That was hot."

"Uh huh. C'mon, we have to go get the others.."


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N:**

**Hey guys, daltonacademybro here! So this story is based off of the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, but is /not/ a song fic. hopefully this story won't end up in the back of my mind for long. I've got a huuuge thing planned. so bear with me here. so enjoy Ch. 1 of Radioactive :D**

* * *

May 23rd, 2012

Evan and Ethan Brightman were raiding their home, stockpiling their supplies in case they were to stay longer than expected. While they were in their (far too lavish) kitchen, they heard the front door swing open.

"Present yourself!" Ethan barked, standing in position opposite his brother, crouching behind the counter.

"Thomas Dwight Houston, 17 years old, former student of Dalton Academy, also known as Windsor's White Knight. Boyfriend of Ethan Luke Brightman." He added with a small smile.

Ethan sighed in relief and got up from behind the counter, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"You need to stop going out there, you keep scaring the shit out of me."

"Someone needs to keep tabs on the place. This is one of the only safe havens left. You're almost full to the brim." Dwight said, nodding upstairs to where 10 or 11 survivors resided.

Evan rolled his eyes.

"Dwight, it's not like we don't have room.."

"It's not that, it's supplies. We can't go to the store without getting mauled by a heard of the Undead."

"Whatever," Ethan said. "Anything new?"

Dwight looked down with a grim look on his face.

"Kurt's dead. and Blaine's still missing, but until we find something else, we can just assume he is too."

The twins jaws dropped simultaneously in horror.

"But-"  
"Alice and-"  
"The White Rabbit-"

"Shit!" They said together, both tensing up. Kurt was one if their best fighters, and he had fallen. And Blaine, well, he kept Kurt sane.

"I know, it's bad, but don't you see what this means? We have to relocate, and soon. Dalton is practically overrun. We aren't safe here!" Dwight said, raising his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Where else are we gonna go?" Ethan asked. "There isn't a place in the United States that's safe."

"Exactly. The /United States/. So we're going to have to go international."

"This is insane." Evan said, hopping off the counter and pacing. "Even if we agreed to do that, where exactly would we go catch a flight? Airports are fucking breeding grounds."

Dwight snorted.

"I'd pilot. I'm not stupid, I can fly a jet."

"You. You can fly a jet?" Ethan asked.

"That's just one of the many things you don't know about me, sweetheart."

Evan glared at Dwight.

"Enough with the flirting, in case you have realized, we're in the midst of an apocalypse."

"Please, as if you don't do the same thing with Sebastian."

"Whatever, this conversation is turning irrelevant. Is this jet of yours actually equipped to fly overseas or what?"

"Evan, I've planned for this my entire life. It's probably equipped to fly out to Pluto and back."

Right then, two figures came bounding down the steps.

"Jeff? Nick? What're you guys doing awake? You can't be moving around after last night, you almost got torn to pieces." Evan said.

"There's another one. In the nursery." Jeff panted, trying to catch his breath.

"We locked it in but that's all we could do." Nick said.

"Oh god, not again..it's like we have an aura." Dwight announced. "Like we automatically attract Dalton Undead."

The twins both got up and rushed upstairs, guns at the ready.

"Holy shit, you guys have guns?" Sebastian said, having peeked out from the doorway of he and Evan's room.

"Babe, why are you so fascinated by weapons?"

"C'mon, Tweedledee, lets go kick some zombie ass!" Ethan roared, obviously too in the moment to care about waking other people up.

Evan grinned, following his brother to the nursery.

"On my count," Ethan whispered. "One. Two. Three-"

"Hey, don't the Tweedles boyfriends get to give them their good luck kisses?"

"Sorry, too busy saving their asses." They both replied with a wicked smirk, barging into the nursery.

There they saw yet another rotting Warblerland friend.

"Bailey.."

"How are we gonna do this, we can't kill him!"

"We have to.." Evan said.

Ethan sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"Let's do this."

They both ran at the zombified Baliey, striking him from the front and the behind.

The zombie went down, but not for long.

"Evan, I can't do this, I can't.."

"We have to! I know that it's Bailey, but we're protecting the people we love...we're doing this for them! To prevent them getting hurt. We can do it, and we will."

"Pinky promise?" Ethan asked hopefully, holding out his pinky from his position on the floor.

Evan grinned and took it.

"Pinky promise."

"...Evan! Where's my Swiss?"

"I don't know!" Evan replied, getting up and hauling his brother with him.

Ethan thought for a moment.

"Looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

He sighed and placed both his hands on either side of Bailey's head, twisting his neck before letting him fall to the ground. Evan kicked it cautiously.

"Yep. Dead."

"Well, that was /quite/ a show wasn't it?" came a voice from the doorway.

Sebastian and Dwight were residing in the doorway, both of them ogling at their respective boyfriends.

"God, nothing hotter than a Tweedle killing a zombie."

"Agreed.."

"You know, you could've helped us-" Ethan said, quirking his eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Instead of checking out our asses from the hallway." Evan finished, giving an identical look to Sebastian.

They both grinned. It had been a while since they'd finished each others sentences.

Jeff ran up the staircase to the two couples, standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

"If those zombies kill my boyfriend, or worse, rip up these clothes, I will set fire to this house. Move. It." he said.

"Fuck, there's more?" Sebastian asked, half-hiding behind Evan.

"Uh, Jeff, you're going all sassy gay on us again.." Dwight said, taking care of staying close to his boyfriend.

"I don't care. I'm tired of all this zombie crap. I know all the Windsors prepared for it and everything, but we're going to be outnumbered soon if we don't get better protection around this house. And my closet is almost empty, and I can't go out and buy new clothes."

"Jeff's right, we've gotta take better care of this house. We can't stay here forever and have more of us killed. While we're here we might as well stay alive." Ethan said, leaning back against Dwight.

"Right. Let's go, it's literally Nick against like four of them. I knew he'd be fine for a bit but not for long." Jeff said, turning and rushing back down the staircase.

"I wanna help." Sebastian said, looking to his boyfriend for permission.

"Seb, you literally know next to nothing about killing zombies." Evan said, breaking free from his boyfriend's hold.

"But I wanna protect you. I hate staying up in our room and being practically useless!" he argued, crossing his arms.

While the couple were arguing, Ethan and Dwight snuck away to join the fight.

"You okay, Dwight?" Ethan asked, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired of all this stuff. All the zombies and everything." Dwight said.

"I know. but we'll get through it. together." The blonde said, placing a light kiss on Dwight's lips before running off to join the fight.

Dwight mentally shook himself before going in.

Upstairs, Sebastian and Evan were still arguing.

"Again, why can't I help fight?" Sebastian asked, pouting slightly.

"We've been over this before. You can't fight to save your life, literally. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt!" Sebastian said defiantly, crossing his arms.

"Says the man who gave himself a black eye using a pencil sharpener.."

"That was an accident.."

"it won't be an "accident" when you get yourself killed, Seb. I don't want anything to happen to you, okay? Just stay out of trouble for now."

Sebastian snorted.

"Oh, you're one to talk for staying out of trouble."

Evan reached over and grabbed Sebastian by his collar, forcing him towards his own face and looking at him straight in the eye.

"Sebastian Smythe, you better fucking listen to me right now. Yes, I used to be a troublemaker and whatnot, but that was before our school was, y'know, attacked by a damn zombie outbreak. Dalton was my /home./ It had you and quite frankly that should be all I ever need, but since there are zombies everywhere, I'd rather protect you than have you be killed or something. I love you, but you just can't fight. Maybe I'll train you, but not right now. Please, just try not to hurt yourself while I'm downstairs. For me." Evan pleaded, trying to make his boyfriend understand.

Sebastian let out a drawn-out sigh (which at that point Evan was ready to smack him for) and wrapped his arms around the blonde boy.

"Okay. Fine. But, will you teach me how to fight?"

"'Course I will, but like I said, not now." Evan said, eventually releasing the taller boy's collar from his grip.

"Y'know.." Sebastian started. "That was pretty hot."

Evan turned and walked away towards the staircase, grumbling. "Shut the hell up, Smythe." He went to go down the stairs, but not before turning back around and sending a wink towards his boyfriend.

"Damn you, Evan! You can't just do that."

"Sweetheart, I think I can."

Pleased with the result, Evan blew Sebastian a kiss before joining the fight downstairs with his comrades.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is Ch. 3 of Radioactive, and we have some new characters introduced :D haha they aren't really new, but you should think of them as new. On with the story!**

* * *

May 24, 2012

12:06 A.M

It took a few hours, but eventually they killed off the horde of zombies that had infiltrated their house. Now they were all upstairs in the "Meeting Room", which was really just an old playroom that got pimped out.

Evan went towards the front of the room, gesturing towards the large board that was propped up on the stand.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, setting a very grave and forceful tone to his voice, one that was rarely heard and really, you didn't want to.

Dwight narrowed his eyes at the board before scooting away from it.

"That, that is a board full of spirits."

Evan looked at him oddly before looking at his twin, who shrugged as if saying "I'm just used to it."

Jeff, however, was for once paying attention and had a fairly clear idea of what the board was.

"It's a board of everyone who died at Dalton." Jeff said quietly, shuffling his feet under the table.

Evan nodded slowly.

"Precisely. And unfortunately, the number is growing everyday. You have no idea how much it hurts me or my brother when we have to put another red X through one of these pictures. Half of Windsor, as far as we know, should be fairly okay, as we've trained for this since about Freshman year. Stuart, however, no offense to Sebastian, Logan, Julian, and Nick, are pretty bad in the terms of survival. But, that isn't necessarily true that you can't fight, Nick's a fantastic fighter."

Jeff looked over at his boyfriend, pride evident in his eyes.

"Hanover has been doing fairly good as well, but we really can't say as to whether or not most of you will survive. All of you seem to just disappear without a trace."

Jeff, Justin, and Spencer all shrugged.

"Hanovers have their secrets. And if one of them is being able to disappear, so be it." Spencer said, raising his head from the table.

"Right.." Evan said distractedly, gazing at the board.

"Listen guys. I really think that it's important that you all survive. Not just for the purpose that you're our friends, but because we need you. As fighters, as planners, as builders. As much as we hate to talk about this, it needs to be said. If we don't move soon, we will die. We can't stay in Westerville forever." Ethan said, pacing around the room slowly.

"I've already got that taken care of." Evan said, whipping out his cellphone. "We've got a flight out of here tomorrow, 1:00 sharp."

"Wasn't it you that said we shouldn't use airports?" Dwight stated, looking thoroughly confused.

Evan grimaced. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. We're taking the jet." He spoke the last part more to Ethan than anyone else.

Ethan groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Do you have any other ideas, Eth? We have no choice!"

Ethan sighed and finally nodded.

"Okay..we gotta do this. I'm in."

"Good. Guys? The rest of you, you in?"

"I'm down." Jeff said, sitting up in his chair.

"Me too, we really can't stay here anymore." Nick agreed, taking his boyfriend's hand.

"The auras are telling me I should agree..so I say we take the jet.." Dwight said, not paying attention behind him, where Ethan was gently shaking his head.

Julian and Logan both agreed, silently playing footsie under the table and giggling, Evan rolling his eyes.

Spencer propped his head up on his hands.

"I like it."

Justin nodded in agreement.

Evan crossed his arms.

"Okay. Remember, 1:00 tomorrow afternoon. If you need to say your goodbyes, do it over the phone, please. It's time to call it a night. Pack tonight if you must, we can't be late."

Everyone nodded and left the room.

"Hey babe..."

"Hey Seb."

"I have an idea as to where we could go.."

Evan spun and looked at his boyfriend.

"Go on."

"France."

"What?"

"France. We could stay at my old house, I've got room..and, I've always wanted to show you where I grew up, and what I did..it'll be a new experience, for all of us." Sebastian smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy in front of him."

Evan grinned.

"I like that idea. Lets do it."

Sebastian grinned back at him, hugging him close.

* * *

Jeff and Nick headed upstairs, tired and worn out from the events of the battle. Nick was practically forcing himself to take steps. Jeff noticed and couldn't help but frown. He knew how much effort Nick put into fighting, and how much it took out of him.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily, his eyelids drooping slightly. Jeff was getting tired just looking at him.

"Baby, do you want help getting up the stairs?" the blonde asked, holding his arms out.

"Nah..I'm alright." he said, steadying himself on the handrail of the spiral staircase.

"It was a rhetorical question." Jeff stated, picking up his boyfriend bridal-style and carrying him into the room they shared.

"Jeff.." Nick whined, after Jeff had laid him down onto the bed.

"Nick.." Jeff mocked, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, nuzzling his head into Jeff's shoulder.

"You're exhausted, you looked like you were about to pass out right on the staircase." The taller boy said, stroking Nick's dark locks.

Nick chuckled.

"I'm only tired because I was protecting you." He said.

"And why would you do that?" Jeff asked.

"Because..."

"Because why?" Jeff pried.

"Because you're my whole world."

Jeff blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. My whole world and more."

Jeff grinned and wrapped his arms around Nick tightly, holding him close.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sooo, this chapter has a bit of boyxboy smut, so don't I say I didn't warn ya. ;). I'm such a baby penguin though, so I'm sorry if it's less than satisfactory haha. enjoy Chapter 4 of Radioactive! :D**

* * *

Justin dragged himself up to the room he and Spencer shared, mulling over his thoughts about the meeting.

Oh yeah.

Spencer.

Spencer was honestly one of the most beautiful boys Justin had ever laid his eyes on.

And well, honestly, he was also one of the sexiest.

Justin really had a problem with that.

Spencer had always been his first love, and when he started dating Merril, it broke his heart. So he decided the only way to get over him was find someone else. He, momentarily, fell for Charlie, the Windsor prefect. But when Charlie died, Justin's feeling for Spencer just deepened, and he tried his best to be there for him when he learned about Merril's death

And being around Spencer, almost all the damn time, he found himself having a very unwanted problem.

All the time.

And he really wanted him.

By now, Justin was about to explode, so he went into the bathroom conjoining the room he and Spencer shared and made sure to close the door, sitting on the toilet lid.

Justin was immediately thrown into his hazy thoughts about the brunette, unbuckling and pulling down the zipper on his pants.

He couldn't stop thinking about the way Spencer's hair fell into his eyes, or the way his hips moved when he danced, or his pouty lips.

God, his lips.

All Justin wanted to do was just kiss him senseless.

And his hips..

God, the way he moved should be illegal. His hips were so /sinful/.

Justin reached down into his pants and gripped the base of his cock tightly, moaning softly.

He started to pump his dick slowly, each stroke intensifying along with his very naughty thoughts about the younger boy.

Spencer was just walking into the room when he had heard low, groaning noises coming from the other side of the bathroom door. Some of the noises were almost like a growl and Spencer's pants had considerably tightened.

There wouldn't really be anyone else behind that door besides Justin, and Spencer wanted to have a bit of fun. Hell, they were in the middle of an apocalypse, he might as well make the most of it.

Behind the door, Justin's strokes had gotten harder and rougher, his breathing coming out ragged.

"Spencer.." He moaned quietly, flicking his hand and letting out a small gasp. He was so caught up in jerking himself off that he didn't notice the door open slowly, revealing a thin boy leaning against the doorway.

Justin gave himself another particularly hard thrust, causing him to moan the other boy's name a bit loudly. He was so fucking close..

Spencer smirked, feeling his own dick harden in his pants. He was so ready to make Justin his.

The taller boy looked up and almost shot off the toilet lid, blushing furiously and attempting to shove his (unfortunately rather large) dick back into his pants.

"S-Spencer!" He squeaked, wanting to move but found himself frozen to his seat.

Spencer grinned, raking his eyes over the Brit's body. Oh, he was going to be /so/ much fun.

"Oh hello Justin. I see you have a bit of a problem there."

Justin turned away, blushing harder than he thought possible. Brilliant job there, Spence, he thought. It takes a different kind of person to cockblock a fantasy about themselves, but damn, you found a way.

"A-A bit.."

Spencer licked his lips slightly, running his eyes over the boy in front of him again. God, he was gorgeous, especially like this. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his face was flushed and he was sweating, and he was also still hard, which just turned Spencer on even more.

Justin returned his eyes back to the boy in the doorway, trying to control his thoughts, which was proving to be quite hard seeing as Spencer was shirtless and his pants were oh-so-tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. Justin wanted nothing more than to just have his dirty way with him.

Spencer smirked and walked away from the doorway and strutted towards Justin, his eyes darkening with every step. He stopped in front of Justin and straddled his hips, smirking wider at the shocked expression on the taller boy's face.

Justin panted nervously, trying to read the boy's expression. "S-Spence what are you doing?"

Spencer leaned down and whispered in the Brit's ear, his voice deepening and his hands roaming over Justin's shoulders and arms, and no way was he complaining.

"Obviously something you've wanted me to do for a while, sweetheart."

Justin's eyes widened.

"W-what?!

Spencer leaned in and brushed his lips against Justin's neck lightly, his breath ghosting over as he spoke inbetween kisses.

"Oh honey, I know you want me. And frankly, I want you too. More than you'd know."

Justin honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. Spencer was right there, on top of his fucking lap, telling him how much he wanted him. His mouth was all over Justin's neck, and really, if someone were to walk in, he probably couldn't bring himself to care. It was just so hot. His body was right there, his chest was right there, his dick was /right fucking there/.

Spencer started sucking and Justin moaned his name lightly, much to the delight of the younger boy. Justin moaning on his own was hot, but Justin moaning his name was fucking sexy.

Spencer trailed his hands down Justin's hips, laying them to rest on his thighs and trailing them along the inside lightly, causing Justin to shiver.

"Oh fuck, Spencer.." Justin moaned, feeling his cock getting harder once again. God, Spencer was such a little tease. He felt his shirt being pulled off and a small gasp, also feeling a pair of lips on his collarbone.

"Mmm, Justin, you're so gorgeous." Spencer murmured, sucking and licking his way down from Justin's collarbone to his chest.

He paused for a moment and looked up at Justin's face, which was so beautiful in the moment, his mouth open in a silent moan and his eyes fluttered closed with his eyelashes spread out on his cheek. Beautiful.

Spencer's hands roamed upward, ghosting over the prominent bulge in Justin's jeans. Justin gasped and immediately bucked his hips up, searching for more friction and causing the other boy to smirk.

"You look like you need that taken care of, Bancroft." he whispered, slowly palming him through his pants.

Justin, however, had had quite enough of the younger boy's teasing. In one swift move, he took Spencer by the arm and turned him around, his dick pressing up against Spencer's ass. He pulled him back by his waist, digging his nails into his hips.

"You listen here, now," he growled. "You aren't going to just bloody tease me and expect to get away with it."

Spencer smirked.

"I think I just did." he grinned, wrapping his arm around Justin's neck and playing with the hairs on his neck.

Justin growled and got up from the toilet lid, taking Spencer's forearm and dragging him into the bedroom, pinning him against the wall by his arms so he couldn't move, couldn't touch him, couldn't do anything except squirm underneath him.

"Enough with the fucking teasing," he growled. "By the time I'm done with you, you'd have been begging for it for hours. Naughty boys have to be punished, you know."

Spencer raised a brow.

"Oh, so I'm naughty? Wouldn't have ever thought."

Justin smirked slightly.

"You sure as hell aren't bloody innocent."

Spencer grinned and slipped his thigh inbetween Justin's legs, rubbing it against his crotch. Justin bit back a moan.

"S-Spencer..you better stop before I punish you f-further.." he squeaked.

Spencer smirked.

"Oh, please do."

Damn, he was fucking hot.

"Dammit, Spence..."

Spencer grinned and squirmed out of Justin's grip, kneeling down and looking up at Justin.

"Spencer, w-what are you doing-" Justin started to speak but was cut off by Spencer mouthing at the bulge in his pants.

"D-Damn you, Spencer.." He moaned, weaving his fingers through Spencer's hair. "Spencer, please...fuck.." Justin moaned softly.

Spencer chuckled and finally started to unzip Justin's pants, mouthing at his dick through his boxers. Justin moaned loudly, bucking his hips up into the warmth of Spencer's mouth. Spencer smirked.

"I knew I'd get you to moan for me one day, Bancroft."

Justin bit his lip and growled, irritated at himself for letting the other boy take the upper hand. After all, he /was/ having a fantasy about fucking him before he got rudely interrupted.

Spencer smirked again and that was the last straw. Justin growled deeper and shoved Spencer to the ground roughly, ignoring the gasp coming from the boy underneath him and crawled on top of him. His face was just inches from Spencer's and his eyes were blown wide with lust. Justin leaned forward and nipped at his ear, whispering lowly.

"You know what? I'm up for something a little different." he said, trailing kisses from Spencer's ear down his jaw, coming to a stop at his lips.

Spencer grinned and darted his tongue out, tracing the outline of Justin's lips.

"Anything is alright as long as it's with you, babe." he teased, gazing into the former Hanover's eyes.

That was it for Justin. He lunged forward and finally connected their lips together, both boys moaning into their lover's mouth.

Justin stood and pulled Spencer with him, grabbing his waist and closing as much space between them as he could.

He was about to kiss him again when the door flung open and Sebastian walked in but stopped short.

"Guys, I need some help on-oh. Okay..you're a bit busy..I'll just, um, come back later." He said, slowly backing out, a little bit traumatized. Justin and Spencer could faintly hear a shrieked "Evannnnn!" down the hallway.

Justin leaned his forehead against Spencer's for a moment, attempting to catch his breath.

"D'you think we should go after him, tell him that we aren't quite ready to be outed yet?"

"We?" Spencer questioned.

"Shit, I m-meant, well..fuck." Justin sputtered, blushing slightly.

Spencer rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, Bancroft." he chuckled. "But only if you'll be mine."

"Of course." Justin breathed, leaning forward and stealing another kiss. "Well, should we go after Sebastian?"

"Fuck it, let them know. I recall that we were in the middle of something before he barged in, yeah?"

Spencer whispered, wrapping his arms around Justin's neck.

Justin smirked.

"I believe so."

He closed the distance between them once more, the kiss more harsh and fiery than the last. And damn, it was /hot/.

Spencer reached up and tangled his fingers in Justin's hair.

Evan and Ethan were outside, pressed against the door listening while Sebastian was still flailing.

"Are they really-"

"I think they are." Ethan said, his eyes widened slightly.

"But, I thought-"

"Me too, me too.." Ethan said, furrowing his brow.

"I swear to god, this better not be a regular thing. I already get enough of you two." Sebastian said, nodding towards Ethan.

"Says Mr. "Stuart Sex God" Ethan replied.

Evan hissed at his brother.

"You promised you wouldn't tell him about that!"

Ethan shrugged and went back to listening.

Sebastian grinned.

"Tell me about what?" He asked, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Great job, Tweedledee, now he won't shut up." Evan grumbled.

Ethan chuckled.

"What're you guys doing?" came a voice from the room across them.

"Spying on Spencer and Justin." Evan replied.

"Why?" Dwight said, walking out of his room.

"They're making out." Ethan said, chuckling a bit.

"They're what?!" Dwight exclaimed, going over to his boyfriend.

"They're sticking their tongues down each others throats." Evan said, giggling slightly.

Dwight crinkled his nose

"But I thought-"

"We know." The Tweedles said, listening intently to the boys on the other side of the door.

"But why are you listening to them? That's invasion of privacy.." Dwight said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, because you barging into all our rooms at 3 in the morning lining our rooms with salt isn't invasion of privacy at all." Evan said.

"It's not my fault you two are still at it after two hours!" Dwight huffed, stepping back from the door.

Behind the door, Spencer and Justin had stopped kissing and were listening amusedly to their housemates.

"When will they figure out that they can't hear us anymore?" Spencer whispered, chuckling softly.

"They're all bloody daft, I doubt they'll notice for a while." Justin said, smiling slightly.

"C'mere." Spencer said, taking Justin's hand and dragging him to the nearest bed.

Justin chuckled and pulled the younger boy on top of him, covering them both with the sheets.

"I'm really glad you said yes, Spencer." he said, brushing the hair out of his face.

"Why wouldn't I?" Spencer said, wrapping his arms around the Brit's shoulder.

Justin shrugged.

"You're way out of my league." he said, blushing softly.

"What are you talking about, J?" Spencer asked, Justin giggling at the nickname.

"You are gorgeous and smart and talented and sexy and intelligent and-"

"Justin." Spencer said, putting a finger on his lips and effectively shushing him. "Shut up." he said, kissing him lightly.


	5. Chapter 5

_May 24, 2012_

2:05 A.M

Dwight grinned, sneaking up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Boo." he whispered, laying his chin on Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan giggled.

"Since when were you a ghost? I thought you didn't like those." he said, swaying lightly with a spoonful of Nutella in his hands.

"I wasn't being a ghost. I was being a badass scary monster." Dwight said, his face completely serious. "And I was stalking my prey because from afar, it looked delicious." he whispered, nipping at Ethan's ear.

"Mm," Ethan started, the spoon of Nutella shoved in his mouth. "I need to stop letting you watch Animal Planet, babe." he remarked, pulling the spoon away.

Dwight grinned and kissed his cheek before hauling himself onto the counter, eyeing the jar of Nutella.

"I thought I hid that from you." He said, scratching his head.

Ethan smirked and pointed to himself. "I'm a Tweedle, Dwight. I know things."

"When would you have seen me hide it? I hid it when you were asleep!" Dwight said.

"You forgot that Han lives here."

"Fuck." Dwight muttered, shaking his head. "He's like a damn parasite, always there no matter what." He grumbled.

"I heard that." The intercom crackled.

"Good!" Dwight said, pointing at the ceiling.

"Calm down, babe." Ethan said, stroking Dwight's arm softly. "I've cut back on the Nutella for a while, a spoonful a day."

Dwight chuckled.

"Good for you, Eth."

Ethan grinned and placed his hands on either side of Dwight's hips, leaning closer.

"I missed you today. We were all busy fighting zombies and whatnot, I didn't get any time with you." He said, kissing the dark-haired boy's neck softly.

"Mm, I know." Dwight replied, tilting his head slightly.

Ethan licked his lips a bit.

"You still have some of that Nutella on your lips?" Dwight smirked, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Why, does someone want a taste? Ethan whispered, leaning forward and kissing Dwight deeply.

Dwight scooted forward and wrapped his legs around Ethan's waist, using them to push him closer.

Ethan was starting to unbutton Dwight's shirt when Han's voice came on the intercom once more, promptly interrupting them.

"Yeah, uh guys, there's someone approaching the premises, looks like a woman.."

"What?" Ethan grumbled, clearly upset at having to detach himself from Dwight's lips.

"You guys should go investigate."

"Fine." Dwight said, sliding off the counter next to his boyfriend.

Ethan grabbed Dwight's hand and approached the door carefully, hand immediately going to the gun holster on his belt.

"Ethan, why do I never notice the random gun you seem to have?"

"Shh!" Ethan said, his eyes trained on the the door in front of them. He carefully pushed it open and gasped.

"AUDEE!" he squealed, hugging his big sister tightly.

"Hi Ethan." she signed, hugging him back but pulling away quickly.

Ethan frowned before looking down at his sister's stomach and gasping softly.

"Audee, y-you're pregnant?" he asked, bouncing slightly.

She nodded and smiled sadly.

"Nine months. But Oliver left so I've had to sneak myself into appointments."

Ethan snarled.

"That bastard left you?! We told you he was no good, Audee, we told you."

Audrey nodded.

"Yes, I know. And I realize that now."

"I should go get Evan." Ethan said, finally letting go of his sister.

Ethan bounded up the spiral staircase towards Sebastian and Evan's room, bouncing excitedly. He walked in and immediately covered his eyes.

"Dammit you guys, really?"

"Ethan! What do you want?" Evan asked, pulling the sheets over himself and Sebastian, his neck covered in hickeys and his hair ruffled.

"Audee's downstairs, but if you want to continue with your fornication, please do so." Ethan replied, running back down the stairs.

Evan blushed and climbed out of the bed.

"I'm gonna go see my sister, you can come if you want."

"I was about to.." Sebastian mumbled, sliding out of the bed and pulling on his pajamas.

Evan giggled.

"I'm sure you'll live." he said, patting his boyfriend's cheek and pulling on a pair of pants before heading downstairs.

Sebastian eventually followed, coming downstairs to a blur of blonde hair, and Dwight sitting on the counter polishing his knife.

"Audee, this is my boyfriend Sebastian." Evan signed, gesturing towards the tall boy.

"Nice to meet you." She said, holding her stomach.

Sebastian smiled, a bit confused.

"I really really hate to ask, but why is she talking like that?" Sebastian whispered to Evan, a look of pure confusion on his face.

Evan smacked him.

"She's deaf, you asshole."

"How was I supposed to know?!" Sebastian complained, rubbing his arm gently.

Audrey smiled.

"It's alright, I get it a lot."

"Don't mind him Audee, he's a prick." Evan said, hugging her tightly.

Sebastian pouted.

"Hey, I didn't know, you can't blame me."

"I blame you for everything, babe."

Dwight jumped off the counter and headed towards them.

"It's true, he does." He said, turning over his knife in the florescent lighting of the kitchen.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Sebastian warned, pushing his boyfriend in front of him.

"I wouldn't stab you, your blood is too dirty. It'd stain my knife."

Ethan chuckled from across the kitchen.

"That's my boyfriend, Dwight." he told his sister, after she asked him who the strange dark-haired boy was.

"He's a bit..odd." She said, tilting her head slightly. "But I approve. He seems like a nice boy."

"Thanks, Audee." Ethan said, smiling softly.

"Hey guys." crackled the intercom. "I hate to interrupt this reunion but it's 2:30 A.M. You should all sleep."

"Shut up, Han!" Dwight yelled, still bitter about being interrupted earlier.

"No, Han's right, we gotta turn in. See you tomorrow guys." Evan said, dragging Sebastian up the stairs.

"Yeah, we should head up too, Dwight." Ethan said.

Dwight rolled his eyes and took it.

"There's an extra room upstairs, Audee." said the blonde, gesturing towards the staircase.

"Thank you, Ethan." Audrey said, collecting her suitcase and rolling it up the stairs.

"She had a suitcase?" Dwight asked, confusion evident.

"She's a Brightman, babe." Ethan said, pulling Dwight with him. "Now come on, we can go finish what we started.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all! So so sorry for the wait, I've had upcoming projects since the last chapter and no time to update. Hopefully I'll be updating regularly from now on! :)**

* * *

_May 24, 2012_

_9:25 A.M_

Julian woke up to the sound of Logan snoring loudly, and if there was anything that annoyed him the most, it was being woken up. He did need his beauty sleep after all. Not able to fall back asleep, He carefully climbed out of the bed he and Logan shared and tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Julian."

"Dwight? What're you doing awake?"

"I always wake up early." he said, polishing yet another weapon in the dim light of the early morning.

"Why?" Julian asked.

"I just do. I'm a morning person."

"Uh huh..well I'm gonna get a cup of coffee."

Dwight snorted. "Stuarts and their coffee..you'd think it was a life source."

"Oh, but it is, Houston." Julian said, carefully pouring the brown steaming liquid into the mug on the counter.

Dwight sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to go upstairs and see what's up. Try not to bitch the life out of anything while you're down here."

"They're all inanimate objects, Dwight."

"That's my point." He replied, already halfway up the staircase.

Julian glared at the retreating form of the former Windsor before hauling himself onto the counter. He had about two seconds of peace before two balls of energy came zooming down the staircase.

"Ohmygod ohmygod Ethan, what are we making, he'll be up any minute."

"I don't know, we can't substitute food for whatever organic shit he eats, it shouldn't be even classified as food."

"It's not my fault Soot ran out of food! That's the only thing we could give him that wouldn't hurt him."

Ethan sighed and turned to his brother, who was still frantically searching for ingredients to his boyfriend's complex diet.

"I'm sorry to leave you hanging, but face it Ev, you're royally screwed. Unless you can somehow come up with semi-organic non-toxic gluten-free whatever the hell it's called, your ass is dead."

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" Evan hissed, practically throwing things onto the counter.

"What are you doing?" Julian questioned, hopping off the edge of the counter and facing the identical boys across from him.

"Sebastian's hippie food ran out and Evan is practically beside himself because of it."

"If he doesn't eat a certain type of food, he'll get sick!"

"Whatever, Evan, it's not like-"

"What the fuck was that?!" Julian screeched, whirling around the face the front door which had been previously rattling and shaking violently.

"It's your turn, Cheshire." Ethan said, calmly hoisting himself onto the counter with yet another jar of Nutella.

"What? And Dwight will kill you if he sees you with that again, you know."

"I'll kill who?" Dwight said, having gone unnoticed to the others due to his light footsteps.

"No one.." Ethan started, hastily shoving the jar behind his back to this brother, who responded by promptly chucking it back at his head.

"Hell no, you left me hanging so deal with your own problems, sir."

"Fine."

Ethan threw the jar behind him and made a break for the stairs, taking them two at a time before the others heard a door slam shut.

"Odd boy.." Julian remarked, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Don't you have a job to do, Larson?" Evan said, grumpily putting back the various cans of food he had taken out of the refrigerator previously, right as another bang sounded against the wood, making the brass knocker clang against it.

Julian spun and narrowed his eyes at the door, wary of the pounding and scratching noises against it. He quickly grabbed a knife off the counter before approaching the door, taking the lightest steps he possibly could. He hastily opened the door and stepped back, as a burly blonde man had stumbled through the doorway.

"Whatchya doin with that knife, boy?" the man growled, picking himself off the ground and dusting off.

"Protection. Might I ask what you're doing here?" Julian said, placing a hand on his hip.

"I could ask the same for you, boy."

Julian narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Why, don't you know who I am?"

"No, but I'm assuming by the color of your hair that you're related to the twins."

"Damn right, I'm related to them," the man said, lifting his head and grinning wickedly, "I'm their father."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I was working on a lot of new stuff so hopefully the wait was worth it! Also, I want to warn you, I do use the f-word in this chapter (fag) so Im so so sorry if that offends anyone. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Fuck.." Julian muttered, dropping his knife and whipping his head around to call out to the twins. "Evan! Ethan!"

"What?" Evan said, rubbing his face and stopping short once he saw his father in the doorway, tensing up immediately and half-hiding behind Julian. Ethan came running down the stairs frantically, looking around.

"What's wrong, you said my actual name so I got worried.." Ethan trailed off, having nearly the same reaction as his brother except he walked straight up to his father. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He seethed, a rage boiling up inside him at the mere sight of his dad. The taller man surged forward and smacked Ethan, hard, to the ground, ignoring the cry of anger from Evan.

"Don't you talk to me like that! Who do you think you are, disrespecting me when I did nothing but give you and your brother what you deserved!"

"What we _deserved_?! We didn't deserve to be beaten to a bloody pulp! We didn't deserve to be ridiculed and hit by our own father! We didn't do anything, and yet you found it fit to be the worst parent and give your children the worst childhood they could experience."

"You did do something! You're both a pair of flaming faggots and you prance around like a bunch of fairies at that damn prep school of yours!" the man snarled, hovering over the younger twin.

"Shut up, just fucking shut up!" Evan roared, struggling against Julian's attempt to hold him back. "Don't you dare talk to him like that! You know he's right, you made our life hell, you fucking tortured us! Half the time Mom wasn't even around or she didn't do anything because you hit her too! You're horrible, you're a liar, you're the reason half the time I lie awake in the middle of the night, wondering if you're going to find us again, you're the reason we're both fucked up, you're the reason I almost _died_!"

Colin Brightman turned to face his eldest son, a rather grotesque smile upon his face.

"One less fag to live with then, isn't it? One less of your kind to contaminate this world with whatever filth it is you get up to."

Evan was about to retort when he was cut off with a cry of pain from his twin, who was holding his arm at a bent angle.

"Good going, Dad, I think you broke my arm, wonderful job." Ethan grunted, sitting up.

"Oh, so you think you're going to get smart with me then?" Colin turned, fixing Ethan with a stare that was cold as ice.

"I don't believe I'm "getting" smart, I'm always smart, you however, are as fucking dumb as Paris Hilton." Ethan hissed.

"Ethan!" Evan warned, but it was too late as he watched his twin receive a blow to the head and roll over in pain.

Julian let go of Evan and watched in horror as he watched the event go down.

"ETHAN!" screeched a voice from the stairway, pounding down the steps and kneeling next to the blonde's head.

"Who the hell are you?" Colin growled, narrowing his eyes at the dark-haired boy kneeling by his son.

"Dwight Houston. I'm Ethan's boyfriend." Dwight rolled his eyes, obviously no stranger to the larger man in the room. "And I'd kindly appreciate it if you'd shut the fuck up and leave."

"Where the hell did you get all that snark?" Evan asked absently, slowly looking around as a lean figure came down the stairs, signature smirk already set in place.

"Well, I'm sure if you hung around me as much as he did, you'd pick up on a few things." Sebastian replied, squaring his shoulders and stepping up in front of the large man, silently sizing him up.

Evan and Ethan tensed, as they both knew that an angry Colin and a snarky Sebastian most likely wouldn't end very well.

"Hello sir." Sebastian said, his eyes steely and his voice cool and smooth as ice. "Quite lovely to see you again, if I say so myself."

"Oh, it's you again. You're the filth that destroyed my son! I thought I told you not to come near him again." Colin snarled, his fingers curling as an indication that he was itching to do something to the brunette.

"Well, it's a bit hard to walk away from an ass like that-"

"_Sebastian_!" Evan scolded, his cheeks flushing furiously.

"Sorry." Sebastian grinned, his tone implying that he really wasn't sorry at all. "Anyway. I really wasn't going to leave him alone, we actually felt something for each other that we felt for no one else." he said, slowly walking closer to the man that had caused his boyfriend so much pain. Evan was practically shrinking away, Sebastian's voice was eerily calm and he knew from personal experience that the voice he was currently using didn't very well end from people on the receiving end.

Colin scoffed. "Whatever it is you think you're feeling, it's not really love. That's meant for an man and a woman!" He barked, shoving a finger into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian looked down for a moment, and when he raised his head, there was a fire in his eyes that no one had ever seen.

"Not really love, eh? I wouldn't be so sure-"

"Sebastian, stop!" Evan begged, Julian's arms once again restraining him from doing anything drastic.

Sebastian turned silently. "_Hush_." he said quietly, looking back at the burly man in front of him. "As I was saying," he continued, his voice scarily collected. "I'd beg to differ from you on that matter. Obviously your views on real love are twisted."

Colin growled. "You boys are 17, you aren't even old enough to love."

Dwight raised his head at that, brushing the stray ends of hair away from Ethan's pale face and locking his eyes with Sebastian's. They had a fairly odd friendship, but their mutual love for the twins brought them closer, almost like a family. Their memories they had with their respective boyfriends were often shared with each other. They also both shared in the grief of losing a brother. They both knew that they'd be there for each other, even if it was in the oddest way possible.

"You're wrong again." Dwight said quietly, lifting his eyes to bore them through the twin's father's. "We're plenty old enough. The love that Sebastian and I feel for your sons is phenomenally huge. Even more so now, as we're watching them suffer from just being in your presence." And that was true, Evan was shaking and had a longing in his eyes to be close to his boyfriend, where he knew he'd always be safe.

Sebastian glared coldly at Colin, his fists balled. "I remember the day you found out about Evan and I. Or rather the night. You have no idea what personal hell you put us through. You have no idea what it was like. You have no idea what happened, nor were you concerned in any way possible for the well-being of your son!" Sebastian lashed, his eyes practically flaming from the anger he felt towards their father. But there was definitely something more there, something that Evan had seen in his eyes only around himself. Hurt.

_Sebastian fidgeted and turned in his sheets, opening his eyes slowly. He paused for a minute and looked at his boyfriend (were they getting back together again? They were broken up more than they were together.) who was sleeping rather fitfully, like he was having a nightmare. He looked closer and saw that he was actually having a nightmare. Sebastian put his arms around the blonde tightly, trying to console him silently. Then came the small whimpers of pain. "Stop, stop, please.." Evan said, tossing around forcefully leaving Sebastian worried and confused before Sebastian realized that he was still asleep. "Babe, I'm here, it's alright." Sebastian whispered, running a hand through Evan's golden hair that was currently swept across his face. "Dad, stop! D-dad, please." Evan whimpered, clutching onto the sheets like his life depended on it. Sebastian was really starting to worry now and he tried to gently shake him awake. "Ev? Ev, baby it's me, it's Seb. Wake up, please." Evan's face screwed up in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks. "K-kitty..h-help me.." Sebastian looked down as his own tears slid down his face, that nickname Evan used for him wasn't used a lot, only when one of them was in a lot of pain. Sebastian tried to shake him awake again, but he fell completely limp. That's when Sebastian broke. "Evan, please, baby wake up." He choked, gently shaking him again. He was unresponsive. Sebastian hurriedly threw a shirt on himself before gently picking Evan up and racing out of the Stuart dorm, ignoring the concerned looks or the confused faces of the people passing by. Shouldn't they all be in bed by now? Sebastian thought, racing to his car and quickly buckling Evan in. He figured his motorcycle wasn't the best option. He floored it and drove rather erratically to the hospital, his mind running into overdrive. This wasn't supposed to happen, not after everything that happened, not now, especially not now. He pulled into the parking lot and gathered Evan in his arms, sprinting to the hospital entrance in hysterics. Why him, why not someone else? The next couple hours was a rushing of Sebastian crying, Evan still unconscious, and Sebastian losing his own damn mind. Sebastian was so close to just being done. He couldn't live without Evan. He wrote a note for Evan, went to the store, and came back to a livid Evan Brightman, stood in the waiting room wearing only his boxers. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" he shouted, running at Sebastian full speed before wrapping his arms around his neck tightly, burying his face in the taller boy's chest. "You're so fucking stupid!" he sobbed, lightly hitting his chest. Sebastian just hugged him tighter, trying to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere. He had the love of his life back._

Sebastian snapped out of his reverie, tears forming in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, not really wanting anyone to see him so vulnerable. Before he knew what was happening, he drew back his fist and hit Colin square in the jaw, his eyes lighting up with malice and just a hint of insanity. He was done with his boyfriend, the love of his life, getting hurt by the very man that brought him into the world. He leaned down and spat in man's ear before speaking quietly. "Evan's more than half the man you'll ever be." Sebastian turned on his heel towards the stairs without another word, Evan struggling out of Julian's grip and darting after him.

Dwight swallowed and looked at Julian questioningly.

"What do we do with him?" he said, gesturing towards Colin, who had been knocked out of consciousness by the force of Sebastian's blow.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Well it's not like he's dead. We'll just wait till he wakes up, and force him to go back to wherever he came from."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Have you got anything else?"

Dwight shook his head and tucked some strands of hair behind Ethan's ear gently, sighing softly. There was already a bruise flowering on the side of his cheek, and parts of his hair was stained red. Julian went and dragged Mr. Brightman up to the parlor, setting him on the couch. And of course he didn't kick him in the privates or anything. He stopped before remembering Ethan was still injured and came back down the steps, tossing it to Dwight before going onto the counter and sipping his now-cold coffee.

"That was certainly a start to our morning, wasn't it?"


	8. Chapter 8

**_May 24, 2012_**

_12:15 P.M_

"Fuck." Evan muttered under his breath, checking his watch. They had 45 minutes to get to the airport and get on that _goddamn_ jet. Right now, he had most of his stuff packed, along with his supplies he'd need. "Dwight?"

Dwight appeared at his side, clutching many different shapes and sizes of medallions. "Hm?"

"Where's Ethan? And are you packed?"

"Uhhhh, I have no idea where Ethan is. And I have everything packed, yes. But I have a question."

Evan rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

"How're we going to get our guns and everything on the jet? We've got enough weapons and ammunition for a small African country."

"We'll figure something out. Now please go find my brother." The blonde said, waving the young hunter off.

Dwight stalked off, leaving Evan to rouse his housemates. Reed was running around, trying to not tear up his still impossibly _vast_ collection of clothes. Justin and Spencer were just finishing up their packing. Audee was silently checking her baby bump in the full-length mirror. He'd have to decide what to do about it later. He couldn't find Han, but he figured it was better off that he couldn't. Jeff and Nick were cuddling in their bed, which made Evan smile a bit. Julian and Logan were bickering uselessly once again about who knows what. Dwight was packed, or so he said, so now all he had to do was find his brother.

"I'm over here."

Evan whipped his head around to find Ethan propped up on the first step of the staircase, holding a bottle of liquor in his hand. Evan sighed inwardly. He wasn't particularly fond of Ethan drinking, but he'd grown to accept it, along with Spencer's smoking.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, gesturing towards the half-empty bottle that was dangling from his twin's hand.

"Life." He replied, taking a swig and downing it, letting the familiar burn sting his throat.

"That's gonna suck when we're on the jet."

"Oh well." Ethan shrugged, taking another swig.

"We're leaving soon. Are you packed?"

Ethan nodded silently and Evan sighed with relief. At least he didn't have to deal with last-minute running around.

"Can I have a sip?"

Ethan raised his eyebrow delicately. "You never want a sip." He stated, trying to keep his tone from sounding accusatory but failing miserably.

"We're in the middle of an apocalypse. Frankly, my dear, i don't give a damn."

The younger twin lit up at those words and held his bottle out. "Cheers."

Evan grabbed the bottle and downed it, coughing and sputtering at the unfamiliarity of the taste but enjoying it nonetheless.

"It's good, isn't it? Sort of numbs things. At least for a bit."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. For a bit."

"I don't think I'm ready for this, Evan." Ethan said quietly.

"Ready for what? We've been fighting for what seems like forever."

"I'm not ready for this huge move. I'm not ready for this big flight. I'm still this scared little boy."

"We'll be alright. I promise. I'll protect you."

"What if we don't make it out of this alive? What if we get separated? Ev, i can't deal with that. It's not possible."

Evan sighed. "It _is_ possible. You and I both know that we're two of the most clever people in this group and we aren't going down without a fight."

"But i don't want to leave you."

"I know."

After a while they just sat in silence except for the occasional swallow as they both took turns drinking from the bottle, both of them stuck in their own little train of thought.

"Hey Ev?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Evan smiled faintly, the corner of his mouth tilting just a bit.

"I love you too."

Ethan returned the smile and got up, kissing his brother's forehead lightly before retreating into his room. Evan slowly got up and went to the front door of his house, swinging it open and stepping outside. He looked up to find Sebastian leaning out of the window of their shared room.

"Hey, Rapunzel!" He yelled, laughing softly for what seemed like the first time in ages. Sebastian looked around confused before spotting Evan on the ground below him.

"Hey Blondie. Whatcha doin' down there?"

"Waiting for your lazy ass to let down your hair so i can sweep you off your feet."

Sebastian chuckled. "Unlikely."

"Just come down here."

"Make me."

"No sex for a week." Evan grinned, crossing his arms in a silent dare for Sebastian to make the next move.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian glared, trying to burn his boyfriend with his eyes. "Are you fucking serious?"

"No, I'm fucking you. But not for a week. Unless you come down here."

The brunette sighed and headed downstairs, opening the front door and heading towards Evan, who was wearing quite an endearing smirk.

"Happy?"

"Not yet. Come here."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and walked towards the blonde until they were only a few inches apart.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did this morning." Evan murmured, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, to which in turn Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's waist.

"Do you, now?"

"Mhm."

"Care to share?"

Evan leaned closer, just barely brushing his lips against the taller boy's. "Maybe so."

Sebastian chuckled and pressed his lips against the other boy's insistently, lightly running his fingers up his back. Evan ran his fingers through the ex-Stuart's hair, pushing it back from his face. Their bliss was short-lived, although, when Evan caught a glimpse of his watch and pushed away.

"Fuck, Seb! We've got 15 minutes to get to the airport!" He yelled, dragging his boyfriend back inside.

Sebastian stumbled after his boyfriend, trying to keep up with his blonde ball of energy. "Ev, watch where you're going."

"We need to get on the road, like now."

Jeff came hurdling down the staircase with his bags, Nick just a few steps behind him. "Evan, it's-"

"I know. Where's everyone else?"

Jeff shrugged. "I saw your sister getting ready but that's about it."

Evan sighed and bounded up the staircase. "Oi, are you all ready?"

Justin and Spencer were the first to come out, hastily shoving the rest of their clothing into their respective suitcases. "We're ready." Justin said, grabbing Spencer's hand and dragging him down the staircase. Dwight followed, hauling a giggling Ethan out of their room. "We're ready. But your brother is a bit out of it, you think he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Evan sighed, grasping Sebastian's hand. Dwight nodded and hoisted Ethan over his shoulder, dragging their suitcases down the spiraling stairs. Audrey came out after them, pulling her suitcase behind her. "I'm ready." She signed. Evan nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek, sending her on her way. Reed followed, sporting a nasty bruise on his cheek.

"How'd you get that, Dormouse?"

"Fell on the handle of my suitcase." He shrugged, hauling the suitcase down the stairs.

"Don't run, okay?"

All he got was a nod in response. Han came next, grumbling and clutching his laptop to him as if it were a life support. "Ready." He muttered, quickly stepping down the staircase and off into the shadows once more.

"So now all we need is-"

"Logan and Julian." Evan sighed, starting up the staircase with Sebastian in tow. "Whatever it is they're bickering about, it better be worth it because they're going to make us late."

"Maybe they aren't bickering.."

"What?"

"Maybe they're..y'know.." Sebastian started thrusting his hips forward in a very sensual manner that Evan had to take a couple breaths to make himself speak.

"Why would they be doing that?"

"Well, sometimes after we fight, we do that too.."

"Sebastian. Stop. We need to find those two and I can't have you putting less than pure thoughts in my head at the moment."

"Rightttt. But you can't deny me of my needs for very long, can you? You're a teenage boy as well, you know."

Evan shook his head. "We're in the midst of a zombie apocalypse and you think we have time for sex?"

"Apparently we had time last night-"

Sebastian was cut off by two angry voices at the top of the staircase, pushing straight past Evan and himself and at each other.

"Where's my hairbrush?"

"You actually use a brush, Jules?"

"What else would I use?!"

"A comb, maybe."

Julian shook his head and muttering irritably under his breath, causing Logan to roll his eyes but take his suitcase along with his own. Evan did a quick walkthrough of all the rooms in the upstairs making sure nothing (and no one) was left behind. After making sure everything was okay, he started heading back down the stairs to the kitchen with Sebastian, where 11 faces were looking expectantly upon their unofficial leader.

"Alright guys. This is it. We're leaving America to go someplace safe. You guys are the last survivors of Dalton-and in Westerville, respectively." He added, nodding towards his older sister. "Seb has a place in France where we'll be staying. That'll be our new home. We'll figure out everything else when we get there. Right now, we just need to get on that jet. Any questions?"

There was a tense silence before Dwight piped up. Evan had to restrain a sigh. "Yes, Dwight?"

"Where exactly in France are we going?"

Evan grinned. "Paris, of course."

He waited for the awed whispers of everyone to fade away before he continued.

"We're all going to need to stick together. We can't have you guys wandering off who knows where without us knowing. So let's go." He said, taking Sebastian's hand and grabbing his suitcase with the other, running towards the door. Sebastian chuckled and followed him, with everyone else following behind.

Suddenly Ethan seemed to snap out of his drunken senses and he struggled out of Dwight's arms before turning back to look at his house. Evan seemed to understand and stood with him while everyone went outside to give them a moment.

"This is it, isn't it?" Ethan asked quietly, his eyes scanning over the interior of the house.

"Yeah." Evan replied, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"You think we'll make it?"

Evan turned to face his brother and cupped his face in his hands. "I know we will." He kissed his forehead and took his hand, heading out and leaving all they ever knew behind them.


End file.
